Noche de Verano
by Enaka
Summary: Una noche de verano, Ranma observa el cielo... pensando... Alguien aparece, e intentará que él abra un poco su corazón... hacia ella... ¿Lo logrará?... Songfic


Los personajes del siguiente Fanfiction pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

-aaaa- acciones

"aaaa" lo que dicen los personajes

**Negrita** : Canción (Ángel, de Robbie Williams)

* * *

**_...Noche de Verano..._**

Noche de verano, luna nueva. Tenue oscuridad, interrumpida por la luz de las estrellas. Calor. Un joven morocho de 18 años, cabellos negro azabache amarrados en una tranza, ojos azul-grisáceo, sentado sobre el tejado de un dojo, mirando el firmamento tristemente... pensando...

_**Así es la ley.  
Hay un ángel hecho para mí**_

"Akane..." Suspiró. -Cerró los ojos... comenzando a rememorar el pasado... -

__

Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó 

Aquel día en que llegó al dojo una hermosa pelirroja, y conoció a esa hermosa muchacha de cabellos azules, y ojos almendrados, que le sonrió, con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto y quiso ser su amiga, sin importarle que no la conocía... Luego, el enterarse que no era una hermosa pelirroja de 16 años, sino un muchacho artemarcialista en pleno desarrollo, de 16 años, que sufría de una maldición... Que nadie creería a menos que la viera con sus propios ojos...

Para colmo de males fueron comprometidos... A la fuerza.

"je, que enfadados estábamos" susurró sonriendo... -Sus ojos, aún cerrados.-

Y comenzaron tantas... ¿cómo llamarlas¿Aventuras¿Problemas?... tantas cosas, que día a día fueron cambiándonos a ambos... haciéndonos crecer y madurar... en la gran mayoría de los sentidos... Excepto en nuestra forma de comunicarnos... en nuestra forma de hablar...

"¿Cuantas discusiones llevamos a cuestas? Perdí la cuenta al tercer día de conocernos, si no es que fue al segundo... jeje..."

__

Y te fallé, te hice daño, tantos años yo…

Tantos años llenos de discusiones, peleas, vuelos gratis por toda Nerima... –sonríe abiertamente- y nunca pude decirte esto que llevo dentro de mi pecho... ¡¡No!!... Sí te lo dije... lo grité a los cuatro vientos... y luego me acobardé tanto... tuve tanto miedo... y mentí... mentí diciendo que NUNCA había dicho que te Amaba... y hoy me doy cuenta, de que te fallé, porque vi como tus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor como nunca antes... 

Te hice daño... lo noté al verte llorar y correr fuera de aquel lugar... Tantos años haciéndote lo peor... Dios... YO Soy de lo peor... Ahora, esta punzada tan fuerte que tengo en mi pecho cada día es más difícil de ocultar... de llevar a cuestas en silencio... de esconder mediante insultos, peleas y más discusiones...

_**Pasé por todo sin pensar  
Te amé sin casi amar**_

Todo lo que vivimos... tantas cosas... –Se recuesta sobre el tejado, y se tapa la cara cruzando ambos brazos por encima de ésta- Todo... sin pensarlo. Un impulso prácticamente infrenable, por esconder lo evidente. Y resguardándome en mentiras, solo para evitar por un instante no sentir este dolor en el pecho... Sentirme seguro... fuerte... y no vulnerable... y es que este sentimiento... da miedo... Es un sentimiento ciertamente tan egoísta... que da mucho miedo... sin sumarle que para mí... es completamente desconocido. Nunca sentí cariño, ternura, amor... De parte de nadie. A mi madre no la tuve prácticamente... y mi padre lo único que hizo fue forjarme a su voluntad. Y de pronto, llegaste a mi vida... y me hiciste sentir cosas inesperadas... por eso tuve tanto miedo yo... una invasión de sentimientos para mí desconocidos... y lo desconocido... realmente DA Miedo...

–Quita sus brazos de su cara, posándolos al costado de su cuerpo, aspira profundamente y vuelve a enfocar su mirada al cielo nocturno.- Aún así, aunque no lo reconozca... Te lo agradezco... sin ti, nunca hubiera sentido nada igual...

_**Y al final quien me salvó  
El ángel que quiero yo**_

Un ángel, eso sos. La única capaz de hacerme entrar en razones, la única capaz de hacer que me pierda en sus ojos, la única que hace que mi piel se erice al solo sentirte cerca, la única que me enseñó a querer, la única a la que le importo sin esperar nada a cambio, la única que no quiere sacar provechos a costa de mí, la única que no me obliga a nada, la única... Un Ángel. Distinta. Y yo, el muy idiota del gran Ranma Saotome, vivo haciéndote daño, burlándome de ti, humillándote... y tu, sin embargo, siempre estás ahí, a mi lado...

"¿Cómo haces para aguantarme, Akane?" murmulla de un suspiro, volteando su mirada hacia un costado muy tristemente.

"No lo sé, supongo que de la misma manera en que lo haces tú conmigo, Ranma" habló una voz a su lado, haciendo paralizar al muchacho de la trenza, quien volteó instantáneamente su mirada hacia ella. Y comenzó a temblar, con cada hueso tiritando casi imperceptiblemente. A tartamudear incoherencias, mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Y él observaba su sonrisa, su rostro... perdiéndose unos instantes en sus labios... para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente al encuentro de los ojos de aquella muchacha de ojos almendrados.

__

De nuevo tú,  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejándome tú beso,  
junto al corazón 

"A.. Akane... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Ranma no salía de su estupefacción. Parpadeaba continuamente, incrédulo. Y es que... ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia?

"Escuché ruidos aquí, y supuse que no podrías dormir. Vine a ver como estabas Ranma... ¿Te encuentras bien?". ¿Su prometida realmente estaba preocupada por él?, Aún no se acostumbraba a admitir que así era.

_**  
Y otra vez tú,  
abriéndome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor  
**_

Él sonrió. Se permitió sonreír abiertamente aún en presencia de ella. Y ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa aún más hermosa, si es que fuese posible. Increíble. Nunca podría entender, como es que ESA mujer, Su prometida, era capaz de levantarle los ánimos y hacer que todo lo malo desaparezca, tan solo esbozando una simple y sincera sonrisa. Definitivamente, un Ángel.

_**Porque tú eres  
El ángel que quiero yo  
**_

"Si, solo... Pensaba..." dijo acompañando con un suspiro, enfocando nuevamente su mirada al cielo. Ella imitó el gesto, recostándose tímidamente a su lado. Él, sin que ella le viese, sonrió de costado, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes, aspiró profundamente, dándose el lujo de disfrutar tener a su prometida tan cerca. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

_**  
Cuando estoy fatal,  
ya no sé que hacer,  
ni a donde ir.**_

"Noté que venís seguido acá a... pensar... ¿no?" Musitó dulcemente. Él volteó su mirada, clavándola en sus ojos unos instantes, pero no logró mantenérsela mucho tiempo, y volteando enseguida su rostro hacia el cielo, asintió.

"A veces, cuando quiero estar solo, o pensar... como ahora... vengo acá... es que es tan tranquilo para poder aclarar la mente..." Akane le escuchaba atentamente, sintiéndose afortunada de que Ranma se abriera, aunque sea tan solo un poco, con ella. Él sabía que cada vez que iba allí, era para pensar en su prometida, la única mujer a la cual procuraba llamarle prometida, Su Akane, pero no podía decírselo.

"es cierto, es muy tranquilo" le contestó dulcemente. Él solo asintió, evitando su mirada. Ella no sabía como decirle eso que le rondaba la mente... ¿y si lo toma a mal? Repetía en su mente. Hasta que por fin se animó ¡Al diablo, que lo tome como le plazca!

"Quieres... ¿Quieres hablar de las cosas que piensas, o prefieres guardártelas para ti mismo?" Su voz semi temblorosa, pero a la vez segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Ranma volteó bruscamente su mirada, incrédulo. Definitivamente Akane lo sorprendía constantemente... ¿Ella queriendo saber que pensaba y queriendo compartir sus pensamientos, sin obligarlo a que se los diga¿Dándole la opción de que si él quería, se guardase lo que piensa?

"Quiero decir... veo que nunca dices nada de lo que piensas o de lo que te pasa, quizás si hablas con alguien, en este caso yo –sonrisa de por medio- te pueda ayudar en algo..." Los ojos de Ranma no salían de sus órbitas sólo porque estaban sujetos a los músculos oculares.

_**Revive en ti  
y te siento cerca, pensando en mi.**_

"Es difícil de hablar de las cosas que pienso, cuando en realidad no sé lo que pienso, porque a veces ni me lo creo..." sus miradas completamente fijas en el otro. Akane sonreía por dentro. Lentamente iba haciendo que él confiase en ella un poquito más. Y no había nada más gratificante que sentir eso.

_**  
El cuerpo se me va  
Hacia donde tú estas**_

¿Cómo decirle que en lo único que pienso durante todo el tiempo, es en ella? Pensaba el muchacho de la trenza azabache.

Ella se recostó de costado en el techo del dojo, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía de lado su cara. Él hizo lo mismo pero del lado derecho.

"Pensaba, en como un ángel cambió mi vida al llegar aquí..." Akane sonrió ante tal comentario, pero Ranma no lo notó.

"Pensaba... en como cambiaron nuestras vidas... desde que nos conocimos..." dicho esto, se sonrojó. Akane sintió lo mismo. Y luego agregó "desde que estamos comprometidos..." y sus miradas se trataron de evitar, no pudiendo lograrlo. Se encontraron perfectamente una con la otra, hablándose todo, diciéndose absolutamente nada.

_**Mi vida cambió  
El ángel que quiero yo  
**_

"Ranma... no sabía que pensaras esas cosas" musitó Akane sorprendida.

"¿Acaso me creías una piedra o que?" Ranma frunció el seño notablemente, y Akane se permitió sonreír tranquila, descolocando a Ranma por enésima vez en lo que va de la noche.

"No es eso, bobo, es solo que... eres bastante cerrado. Me agrada ver que tienes algo aquí –tocando el pecho del muchacho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón, con su mano derecha- en vez de una piedra"

_**De nuevo tú,  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejándome tú beso,  
junto al corazón**_

Ranma se sonrojó al sentir a su prometida tocarle el pecho, a la altura del corazón, pero luego se molestó ante tal comentario recostándose nuevamente en el dojo con la vista hacia el cielo. Y es que no escuchó lo demás, solo escuchó "piedra".

"No debí decirte nada." Musitó muy molesto.

"¿Por qué¿Acaso no te sientes mejor hablando de lo que te pasa, que guardándote todo para ti mismo y embroncándote por nada?"

Ranma no contestó...

"Es cierto, Ranma, es muy agradable ver que a veces eres así... en cierta forma... vulnerable. No solo esa persona que no posee sentimiento alguno y a la cual solo le importa la fuerza... A mí... - tragó saliva fuertemente- A mí me agrada ver ese lado tuyo de vez en cuando... – Lo miró intensamente, haciéndole notar que le hablaba con toda la sinceridad que había en su corazón. Y él se sintió desvanecer. Adiós bronca, hola vulnerabilidad.

_**Y otra vez tú,  
abriéndome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor  
**_

Él sonrió de medio lado. "Un ángel..." susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Sí, Casi, porque Akane lo escuchó y se sonrojó furiosamente, permitiéndose en su rostro una hermosa y gran sonrisa. –sonrisa de enamorada-

_**Porque tú eres  
El ángel que quiero yo  
**_

"Rayos, mira la hora, Ranma vamos a descansar, que mañana hay que madrugar..." le dijo dulcemente mientras se reincorporaba hecha una gelatina y se encaminaba hacia el borde del dojo, para, de un salto, llegar a su alcoba. Él la observó de reojo, y sonrió de medio lado. "Buenas Noches... y gracias por confiar en mi..." exclamó nerviosamente, mientras se arrojaba a su cuarto, sin importarle las consecuencias que pudieran ocurrir. Rápidamente cerró la ventana de su cuarto, a pesar del calor, no tenía el valor para enfrentar a Ranma si él llegase a entrar.

Ranma por su parte, se quedó allí, pensando, un rato más... En ella... con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro..

_**De nuevo tú,  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejándome tú beso,  
junto al corazón**_

_**Y otra vez tú,  
abriéndome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor**_**  
**_**Porque tú eres  
El ángel que quiero yo  
**_

"Definitivamente, un ángel... Mí Ángel..." exclamó al cielo, para luego bajar de un salto al jardín del dojo. Entró a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, y al lado del refrigerador encontró una libreta en blanco, y al lado una lapicera. Escribió algo en el papel, y se dirigió al cuarto de su Única Prometida. De Su Ángel, y pasó dicho papel por debajo de su puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó muy, muy contenta. Al dirigirse al baño, antes de salir de su cuarto, encontró un papel tirado junto a la puerta de su cuarto, del lado de adentro, doblado en dos. Con calma lo desdobló y leyó lo que ahí había escrito (con un poco de esfuerzo por la letra, ya que era dificil de leer)... "No, Akane... Definitivamente, Gracias a ti..."

No pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente el papel, para luego guardarlo en el cajón de su escritorio.

Bajó a desayunar, y como era de esperarse, estaban todos, menos Ranma.

"Akane, podrías ir a despertar a Ranma por favor?" pidió dulcemente Kasumi.

"Claro..." respondió. Al llegar al cuarto de su prometido, se arrodilló a su lado mirando con ternura como dormía.

"Ranma, despierta, llegaremos tarde..." decía mientras lo sacudía sutilmente. Pero éste parecía no querer despegarse de los brazos de Morfeo. 10 minutos más tarde, Akane se cansó de tanta "dulzura" hacia su prometido.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó enfurecida mientras le arrojaba un florero, partiéndoselo en su cabeza. Ranma se levanto demasiado asustado, con los ojos como platos y un chichón en la cabeza. Akane por su parte, jadeaba forzadamente recuperándose del grito.

"¿¡Qué rayos te pasa marimacho!?" gritó hecho una bola de fuego.

"¿ESTUPIDO PUEDES LEVANTARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?" contestó eufórica mientras lo arrojaba desde allí, mediante una patada, al estanque del dojo. "Definitivamente no tiene un corazón, el muy idiota tiene una piedra" concluyó Akane, yendo hacia el lobby, embroncada.

En el estanque, una hermosa pelirroja se escurría sus ropas y su cabello, a la vez que musitaba sarcástica y burlonamente "Definitivamente, un ángel..."

Se calló un instante y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. "Sí, definitivamente, el ángel que Quiero Yo..."

* * *

Desaparecí un tiempo, y acá volví ) 

es un fic medio raro... pero ¡¡¡me gusta mucho:D

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus consejos para mejorar día a día con la escritura!

¡Espero haber mejorado un poco con respecto a mis anteriores fanfics!

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Besotesss

Enaka


End file.
